


What happened last night

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff hungover Spencer confused Spencer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Spencer wakes up very hung over and he can't remember exactly what happened the night before. turns out once he remembers it's a birthday he'll never want to forget.





	What happened last night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt I remember kissing you why do I remember kissing you  
> A/N Aaron never met Beth this takes place after true genius

 

 

Spencer groaned as he opened his eyes. He quickly slammed them shut as the bright morning light hit them, he placed his hands over his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. He knew he was in a bed he could tell that much, He knew it wasn’t his bed through.

He tried to think back to the night before, He remembered the birthday cake he remembered everyone forgetting his birthday and he remembered Garcia convincing everyone they needed to go out for a drink. He remembered going there. He remembered one, drink another, after that he wasn’t really sure what had happened.

He opened his eyes again hoping the sun wouldn’t harm them this time. He squinted his eyes. And looked around white walls the bed was big, he swallowed and closed his eyes again. He tried to think back some more. Dancing he remembered dancing. First it was JJ then Garcia had grabbed him and then Emily, that still didn’t explain where he was.

He tried to think back again. Where was he, he really hoped he hadn’t done something stupid. His foggy mind tried to lead him to the answer. A dark corner being pulled away from Emily, who though the face was shadowy.

“Who are you?” Spencer whispered to himself.

He opened his eyes again getting a better look around the room. He felt like he should know where he was. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes one last time. Lips against his, the taste of scotch. The face in front of him started to clear.

He gasped and sat up straight. His eyes now fully roaming over the room. He knew where he was now he just couldn’t believe. It or maybe he didn’t want to believe it. He looked down. He was still wearing the clothes from last night so that was a good indication that nothing else beside the kiss had happened. He wasn’t in the master bedroom but the guest room so that was another good indication. He heard movement in the house. He knew he’d have to get up and face whatever had happened the night before.

He slipped from the bed padding across the carpet he opened the door and walked down the hallway, he’d been in this house plenty of times before. He could find his way in the dark but in this moment he felt like he’d never stepped foot in it.

He stopped when he made it to the doorway of the kitchen. He saw the broad back leaning over the coffee maker.  He didn’t want to startle the other man

He cleared his throat at the sound the other man turned and he was face to face with is boss, one Aaron Hotchner. He walked across the kitchen grabbing a coffee mug that was sitting on the counter. His face was down turned as he focused on making his coffee the correct way. Finally as the coffee was made as perfect as he could he took a sip and looked up at Hotch, or should he call him Aaron. He licked his lips noticing how Aaron’s eyes lingered on them.

“I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?” He whispered wanting to look away from the other man’s stare but feeling as if he was caught in a magnetic pull not able to look away, trapped in that spot.

Aaron watched him. His eyes holding something Spencer had never seen before if he didn’t know any better he’d call it lust. But this was Hotch, Hotch could never see him like that. Yet his mind was telling him that it had happened that last night Hotch had kissed him, in a dark corner in the bar they often frequented

He watched, waiting to see what words would come out of Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron took a drink of his own coffee before grinning at Spencer. “yes I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to.” Aaron shrugged.

“You wanted too?” Spencer was confused, that didn’t happen often and he didn’t like the feeling.

“Yes I wanted to I’ve wanted to for some time now. I guess the atmosphere just gave the courage to do it.”

“Since when?”

“I don’t know that I can name an exact moment sometime after I came back from Afghanistan. You were so angry, so devastated and all I wanted to do was take you into my arms and take all your sadness and worry away. I wanted to get on my hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness.”

Spencer tried to take all this new information in. he tried to relay the words with the man in front of him.  “Hotch, I don’t know what to say.”

“Aaron please.”

“Aaron, I can’t say that I haven’t felt the same way because that would be a lie. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time. Long before you wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you many times. Long before I should have even thought of it.  He shivered thinking of clinging to Hotch after the hankle case.

“Well it’s okay to think those thoughts now.”  Aaron said. Trying to reach out to Spencer. Spencer let him brush is hand against his cheek. He let himself lean into the touch.

“Jack.” He whispered.

“Jack is still with Jessica we have the house and the day to ourselves.”

With those words Spencer stopped thinking stopped caring let himself be pulled into Aaron’s arms let himself be kissed wiping all the worries and what if’s from his mind.  He’d think about those things tomorrow for now he just let himself be content with being in Aaron’s arms.

 


End file.
